Glitter Force Doki Doki
Glitter Force Doki Doki is the second (3rd and 4th Season) Glitter Force series. The first season was released on Netflix on August 18th and the second season was released November 10th. Story A new team of Glitter Force warriors unite to defend Earth and the magical kingdom of Splendorious from the evil King Mercenare and his minions. Maya Aida is a normal girl who learns she is part of the newest Glitter Force team and must defend Earth from the Mercenares, who plan to rip out everyone's hearts out and turn them into raging monsters The Glitter Force warriors continue their battle against the evil King Mercenare with the help of a fierce new ally: Glitter Ace. Characters Protoganists: Maya Aida/Glitter Heart She is the energetic student council president of Seashell Bay Middle School in her second year. She's a person who will often jump in to help others without even thinking about it. Both adults and kids around her believe in her leadership capabilities. Rachel/Glitter Diamond Clara Yotsuba/Glitter Clover Mackenzie Mack/Glitter Spade Natalie/Glitter Ace Supporting Characters Kippie Maya's pixie partner. She helps her transform into Glitter Heart. Rory Rachel's pixie partner. He helps her transform into Glitter Diamond. Lance Clara's pixie partner. He helps her transform into Glitter Clover. Davi Mackenzie's pixie partner. She helps her transform into Glitter Spade. Dina Princess Maria Angelica The princess of Splendorious and close friend of Mackenzie, also the fiancé of Johnny. When Splendorious was attacked, she was seperated from Glitter Spade, who was trying to protect her. Antagonists: Distains The summoned monsters from the Mercenares. They are created by selfish thoughts of someone, and can only be purified by the Glitter Force. King Mercenare The main antagonist of the series. Father of Regina, and feared by the Mercenares, who do his bidding. He was put under a spell, by the Princess, causing him to turn in stone. He needs Distains, made by the Mercenares, to collect dark energy, so he can be free. Regina Daughter of King Mercenare, and wants to be friends with Maya, not wanting to fight her. She is quite spoiled, and demands the trio to do her bidding. When they don’t, she threatens them with her father. When she learns about the Glitter Force, she only wants to spend time with Maya, but learns to respect Maya's wishes and also spend time with her friends. Later, she is brainwashed by King Mercenare, believing that he only has her, causing her to fight the Glitter Force. Regina is Latin for Queen. Ira The youngest of the Mercenare trio, around the age of the Glitter Force. He is the first villian to fight the Glitter Force, and when in his hideout with his "colleagues", he can be seen arguing with Marmo a lot, and proving that he isn’t a little kid, but actually sometimes acts like a child. After season 2 episode 5, he acts a bit softer around people, even the Glitter Force, especially Glitter Diamond. He represents Wrath. Marmo A young, female adult, and a member of the Mercenare trio. She mostly cares about her beauty and success, as seen that she, most of the time, applies make-up and reading beauty magazines. She also fusses about the smallest things, like when her hair is a bit messy. In season 2, episode 4, she transforms into Glitzy Marmalade. Her weapon is a whip. She represents Greed. Bel A middle-aged man, and the leader of the trio. He is loyal to King Mercenare, but plans to overthrow him. He demands respect of the Ira and Marmo, but they often make fun of him. He is smarter than his colleagues, and almost succeeded in defeating Glitter Heart, but the other girls found out about it. He represents Sloth. Videos Gallery Trivia * This will be placed in another universe, where the previous Glitter Force team never existed(though in one movie, that will only be in english subtitles won't be in the glitter Force world, but rather the Glitter Force All Stars world, Maya will meet Emily) * This is the first season to only start with 4 girls, until later they are joined by another (named Natalie). * This is the first season to have a purple glitter Force warrior * This is the first season to be a spinoff Category:Series Category:Glitter Force